Akira Yuy
by Akkiko
Summary: Akira Yuy is the leader of a famous band and is nothing like his sire. But thanks to a disaster, Kira now realizes his life isn't the innocent place he thought it was, and life is about to be flipped when he realizes his new mission.
1. Finding my future

ARGH! I am SOOOO obsessed with Gundam Wing!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The youth walked blandly through the halls, he heard small conversation from his schoolmates.  
  
"So did you watch the 'Heroes' concert on TV yesterday?"  
  
"Nope. I was there!"  
  
"What?! Man, I envy you! How was it?!"  
  
"Remember what Jon said about it being better in person, he was right! I can't believe, it, on the TV they sound awesome, but in real life . . . . . . . man!"  
  
The youth smiled inwardly to himself and walked through the halls, plopping down on the chair he watched as students filed through and sat down in the seats. A student dumped himself into the seat next to the youth.  
  
"Hey Kira! How's it? You hear the feedback about the concert?" He nodded and grinned.  
  
"Yep, guess we did okay then." Akira Yuy smiled lightly and laughed. He was a light brown haired youth with hair that was so long it reached his waist in a thin ponytail. His bangs were jagged and sticking out, his green eyes a gave him an easy going sort of look, he was lean and tall, about 5'9. And he wore a pair of black pants and a white shirt with a black tie as part of the school uniform. His black jacket hung undone around him. His best friend, also the youth who played the drums, Clement, or as called on and off the stage 'Klef' smiled.  
  
"Yeah, we rocked!" Their pianist sat down behind Klef.  
  
"Watch what you say Klef, we have secret names for reasons you know." Joanne or known as Terra on the stage remarked.  
  
"I still can't believe that the people don't know who we really are. How dense could you get?" Elaine remarked as she sat down next to Joanne, she didn't mind the publicity, her family, being the famous scientists, got enough as it was. Elaine played the electric guitar just like Kira.  
  
"Oh well." Kira declared sitting in his chair and leaning on it. Elaine smiled as Kira leaned his head on her desk. She grinned and leaned down placing her lips on her boyfriend's. He grinned inwardly. Klef and Terra sighed.  
  
"Get a room." they growled. When Elaine relinquished her lips off of Kira's the youth grinned at Klef.  
  
"Whatever." He sat upright again and stared at the teacher who walked in. All four of them attended Liana Highschool, a private highschool natch. That's how all of them met up.  
  
~~~  
  
"I'm home!" Kira yelled out as he shut the front door and yanked off his shoes. Placing them neatly in the closet he walked up the padded stairs. As he reached the top he was sent sprawling to the floor as a figure rammed him into the waist and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Kira!" His little sister yelled. Kira smiled and winced slightly.  
  
"Hi Jess." He said with a little gasp. "Listen, Kira can't breath, can you let go?" He asked prying the 5 year old off him.  
  
"Sorry." She said a little shy, he grinned.  
  
"Hey Kira." A figure said walking past them in a dull tone. Kira looked up at his little brother.  
  
"Hi Zechs." Kira replied as the figure passed him. He truly did look like Zechs Marquise. He had blonde hair that was almost white, it wasn't so long however, the bangs were like his uncle's but the back was like their father's haircut. He was only 14 but almost as tall as Kira, which annoyed his brother thoroughly. He was the only one of the family that was as cold and as unsociable as Heero Yuy.  
  
"Happy Birthday Kira! How old are you now?" Jessica asked breaking into Kira's thoughts. He looked at her and grinned.  
  
"17. I'm too old for this." He said with a teasing smile and began to look old. She giggled and jumped onto his back. "ACK!" He yelped and ran off as the 5 year old swung from his back. They almost ran into their father.  
  
"Hey dad, whatcha doin?" Jessica asked still hanging onto Kira's neck. Heero smiled.  
  
"Just working on a project." Kira met his father eye to eye. Heero nodded, Kira sighed. "By the way." His father continued as he walked pass them. "We're meeting a few friends tonight. If you want you can bring along Klef and the others." Heero offered. Kira nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
~~~  
  
"Dad, you haven't told me what's the big deal yet!" Delia Winner complained as she sat in a chair and stared at her father who packed.  
  
"We're going on a trip, to meet one of my friends." Quatra explained still packing a few things.  
  
"And how long are we going?"  
  
"A week. I have a surprise for you."  
  
"All set father." A voice said. Quatra's eldest child, Luna Winner stepped in. Her hair was a bright blonde and reached her waist in a braid that wasn't tied up. Her eyes were a gentle blue and she was an average height girl that was 17 years old.  
  
"Alright. Luna, will you check on your brother? I think he's trying to smuggle some unnecessary items into his bag." Quatra commented and laughed. Luna smiled.  
  
"Of course." She said, with a bow she left the room. Delia hesitated for a moment, then jumped up after her big sister.  
  
"So how come you don't have a boyfriend yet?" Delia wanted to know.  
  
"I will in time." Luna replied calmly.  
  
"I'm 3 years younger then you and I've already had 5!" Delia remarked pouting. Luna laughed.  
  
"Give me time Delia. Calm down." The girl pouted.  
  
"Justin! Are you done packing?" Luna called as she stepped into her brother's room. He squeaked and jumped on top of his suitcase.  
  
"Yep." He replied hastily. Luna sighed.  
  
"What did you pack this time?" She asked, he protested with the word nothing, inspection of the suitcase showed at least 6 game packs and even a few sports equipment. She sighed again.  
  
"Justin, you know that you can't bring this stuff." He grumbled.  
  
"It'll be boring though!" He complained. Delia muttered something about little kids and walked out.  
  
~~~  
  
The boy and his father walked onto the plane. The boy was about 16, his father 36.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked his stern father. Wufei was a stern man indeed. After his wife died, he chose not to coddle his son. It would make him soft and weak. He had never even hugged his own son.  
  
"To meet a few friends." He replied stiffly. Eseno Chang left it at that. His black hair was cut short in the back, his bangs were just a bit longer then his eyes. They were curved out a bit on top, and brushed to the side of his face. His eyes were a steely brown and were sharp and narrow. He was a bit tall for his age and had a solid built but it was hidden beneath his black pants and white shirt. Sitting in their seats Eseno looked out the window and sighed.  
  
'Mother.' Eseno thought. 'Why does he hate me so? Is it because I caused your death?'  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey I'm back!" Solo yelled.  
  
"Hey! Junior!" Duo yelled poking his head out of the computer room. Duo's son was nothing like the braided pilot. HIS hair was indeed a light brown, eyes were a transparent green, his build slim and tall but he was on the basketball team, something the short pilot never was. Solo was much taller then his dad which annoyed him. His hair was cut to his shoulders and were slightly elevated by the black headband he always wore. His bangs were to the side of his face. Hilde walked in.  
  
"Duo, are you ever going to stop acting like a child and grow up?" She asked her husband, who laughed and shook his head. She sighed.  
  
"That's why you like me isn't it?" He said with a wink. Solo sighed.  
  
"Whatever." He muttered. Duo laughed.  
  
"Are you sure he's my son?" He asked Hilde. "He's so damn serious." Solo laughed.  
  
"Good lord dad, just because I'm not as insane as you doesn't mean I don't laugh." Duo shook his head.  
  
"Anyways, we're going to Colony L1 okay? Got a few friends to meet." Solo nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
~~~  
  
The girl flipped through the air and landed on the ground with a swift bow. The crowd cheered. She smiled as she walked out of the tent.  
  
"You did a great job." Catherine said smiling at her. Trowa nodded. Nearly ten years had passed since the Gundam pilots had left and Trowa barely looked a day older then 20. It was uncanny. His niece Myuki nodded.  
  
"Thank mom." She said happily. Trowa smiled.  
  
"All set for the vacation tomorrow?" He asked her. She nodded. After Myuki had walked away Trowa looked at Catherine.  
  
"Tomorrow will be the first time we've been together again in almost 13 years." Trowa commented. Catherine nodded.  
  
"It'll be good to see the others. Lord only knows how much they've changed." She commented. Trowa laughed and smiled.  
  
"I wonder if Duo still has that infernal braid."  
  
~~~  
  
"Sorry I won't be here to meet the new guys." Kira commented.  
  
"I know, your concert." Heero said smiling. Kira nodded and handed something to Heero.  
  
"This is for you and the others if they want to come. I hope I got enough." Heero counted the tickets, 16. He nodded.  
  
"We'll leave as soon as they get here." Relena said hugging her son. He kissed her on the cheek and walked away.  
  
"What? No kiss for your foster son?" Klef asked grinning. Relena smiled.  
  
"You're here so often I'm beginning to think you ARE one of my children." She remarked teasingly. Klef sighed.  
  
"Sure, sure." He commented and both of them hopped out to the car. Kira dumped his instrument in the back seat and climbed into the driver's seat. Klef, whose instruments were already at the stage jumped into the other seat.  
  
"See you in half an hour!" Kira yelled out and drove off in his silver car. Heero sighed.  
  
~~~  
  
The doorbell rang and one of the servants opened the door.  
  
"Whoa! Nice digs." A voice said. Heero sat bolt upright. He knew that annoyingly sarcastic voice anywhere. Walking out of his seat he stared at the person. Chuckling he commented loudly.  
  
"13 years and you haven't gotten any smarter Duo." Heero commented. Duo looked up and grinned.  
  
"Are they here already?" Relena asked surprised. She came around the corner and smiled.  
  
"Duo! It's great to see you!" She said walking up to him. He hugged her and backed away.  
  
"Man you've changed so much!" She laughed.  
  
"And you haven't changed a bit." She replied. Hilde came over and the two embraced.  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while Relena!" She was about to reply when someone broke out.  
  
"Is this a house or a mansion?!" A young boy demanded walking in. His brown hair shoulder length. Heero stared. Duo noticed where Heero was looking and grinned. Slinging a hand over his son's shoulders he said;  
  
"Yep, this is my son. Junior!" The boy pushed the hand away sighing. As Heero walked up he held a hand out.  
  
"Solo Maxwell. My dad likes to call me junior." The boy said. Heero took his hand and from Solo's firm grip, the former pilot knew that he was no weakling. He was a bit surprised. Looking at Duo he said quietly  
  
"I can't believe that this is your son!" Heero said eyes wide. "He's so sensible!" Duo glared.  
  
"Watch it Hee-chan or I'll-"  
  
"Do what?" A voice asked calmly. A new figure walked through the door. Duo grinned.  
  
"WUFFLES!" He yelled out. Wufei scowled.  
  
"It's Wufei!" He growled out, then smiled. "Good lord, I can't stay angry. Good to see you Heero. Duo." The man said with a nod of his head. "Eseno!" Wufei called out, his son stepped in through the door and bowed. Holding a hand out he nodded.  
  
"My name is Eseno Chang. It's a pleasure to meet you." The youth said quietly. Duo grinned.  
  
"So serious Wu-man! You guys should lighten up a little. Solo, introductions are in order." He said looked at his son. The two youths said their names. When hands were shook Heero invited them in and was just settling down when the door rang once more. The door opened and Heero smiled, knowing that from that lack of greeting that it could only be one of the two remaining visitors. Sure enough, their old friend Trowa walked up the stairs, a small smile on his lips. Heero shook his hand all formal and Duo snorted.  
  
"Stop holding back Trowa. I know you're glad to see us!" Duo said grinning and gave a wink.  
  
"Duo Maxwell are you still a little troublemaker?" Catherine demanded hands on hips, a smile was gracing her face. Her daughter stepped out from behind her. She waved to the room.  
  
"Hey! My name's Myuki Bloom. Call me Yuki if you like." More introductions were about to begin when the last of the guests arrived. Quatra walked into the room just as Yuki finished saying her name. Justin raced past him and looked around wildly.  
  
"WHOA!! This place is huge!" Quatra sighed.  
  
"Justin, introduce yourself." He said quietly. The boy spun around and blushed. Bowing politely he said.  
  
"My name is Justin Ben Winner." Luna stepped in.  
  
"Luna Winner." She said with a curtsy. Then turned to her father.  
  
"We have a problem." Quatra stared, and then followed her. The group stared after them wondering what could possibly be the problem when a voice yelled out.  
  
"I WILL NOT GO IN THERE LIKE THIS!" Duo snickered. Finally after about 5 minutes a girl stepped in red faced. Quatra sighed.  
  
"This is my daughter. Delia Winner, she gets rather sick on plane rides and. . . . .well . . . ." He didn't need to say anymore. The front of her shirt was covered in a orange like substance. Solo tried to stop from laughing. Eseno stared bewildered. Myuki got up and walked over.  
  
"Let's help you." She said kindly. Looking at Relena she asked. "Is there a bathroom around?" Relena nodded and walked away showing them. 5 minutes later she came back in a changed shirt. Suddenly someone came charging around the corner.  
  
"JESSICA MYUNY YUY! GIVE ME BACK THAT BOOK!" Zechs screamed running after his little sister who giggled and ran away. Relena sighed and Heero shook his head. The others smiled or laughed.  
  
"Your kids?" Trowa asked grinning. Heero nodded.  
  
"My eldest is busy at the moment." He said. "You guys ready?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"Good. We're going to meet our son after he gets off work. He did however arranged something for us to do in his absence."  
  
~~~  
  
The group walked up the stairs of some stadium. They had no idea of what was going on. Stopping in a box raised high above the stage everyone sat. Duo chose to start on the snacks provided. There was a bathroom, a fridge and a table bearing food. Also a balcony which had a lot of seats on it and inside there was a TV. Solo stared in confusion.  
  
"What is this?" He asked Relena. She smiled.  
  
"A concert." She replied. He shrugged and sat down on the balcony seat. As the others sat down, the lights suddenly went out. Expecting some sort of large light show the kids were surprised when a single light flared and focused on a cloaked man. He stood in the middle of the stage.  
  
"I know you're all expecting some sort of crazy light show, or something big. Well, you wouldn't be here if you wasn't right?" He asked and grinned. He unpinned the cloak and smiled. His hair was streaked with lines of gold. Letting the thing drop cheers echoed throughout the stadium. Delia gasped.  
  
"That's Alex of the Heroes band!!" She screamed. Then began to jump up and down giggling. Solo stared. He was about to watch his favorite band live. Justin was cheering with his sister while the others were smiling and pointing as well. Eseno however stayed stern, but even he couldn't hide a grin. As the people all walked up onto the stage Kira grinned. Looked like quite a crowed. Looking at one of the boxes he grinned even wider. Grabbing the mic. he said through the speakers.  
  
"Just like to give a little thanks to you all for being here. Specially the people in box 23." He said with a sly grin and walked off to the side of the stage. Delia grinned.  
  
"He was talking about us!!" Terra walked up to the mic.  
  
"Sorry bout Alex. He's a lousy speech maker." She said grinning at him who in turn glared back. "Just wanna welcome you all here tonight and say thanks for coming and we'd also like to thank Alex." She said looking at the youth who blushed. "Who most of you already know, writes almost all of our songs. As well-"  
  
"AWW! Cut the speech and can we get going already?!" Klef complained. Kira laughed.  
  
"Outvoted on some unknown level of politics. Let's start!" (A/N: I didn't invent this song. I don't remember who wrote it, or who sung it. I'm just borrowing it for this moment. It's called 'I'm just a kid')  
  
"I woke up it was 7. I waited till 11 just to figure that no one would call." Kira sang. The others began to play their parts lightly making sure that they timed it perfect.  
  
"This is one of their new songs!" Delia said. Justin nodded.  
  
"It sounds awesome!"  
  
"I think I've got a lot friends, but I don't hear from them. What's another night all alone? When you're spending every day on your own! And here it goes!" Lights blared to life the band began to play loudly. Solo grinned. This was going to be a sweet night.  
  
"Dad this is the best ever! I can't believe I thought it was going to be boring!" Justin yelled. Quatra looked at him.  
  
"I had no idea this was going to happen. We were supposed to meet my friends. That was the surprise." He said. Duo looked at Heero.  
  
"So when are we gonna meet this eldest kid of yours?" He asked Heero. Heero shrugged.  
  
"After the concert. He'll meet us for dinner and he's probably bringing a few friends." Duo nodded, then went back to the music. Duo himself was a rather large fan of this band.  
  
~~~  
  
It was after the concert and they were back at the Peacecraft resident. They were setting in for dinner. Delia and the others were all hyped up about the concert except for Eseno who was trying to stay calm. Wufei noticed this. He sighed.  
  
"Talk to the others Eseno." He said calmly. When his son looked at him he grinned. Eseno nodded and began to join in with the conversation.  
  
"So where's your kid?" Trowa wanted to know as he took a sip of his wine. Heero nodded.  
  
"He should be here any moment." Suddenly a door slammed. Relena sighed.  
  
"That'll be him and Clement." She muttered and stood up. "Clement don't slam the doors like that!" She called out. His voice came back.  
  
"SORRY! AND IT'S KLEF!!" They walked out the back door while a boy stepped in. Delia stared. Solo was gaping along with the others.  
  
"Hey dad! Mom." Kira called out and hugged his mom.  
  
"KIRA!" Jessica yelled and ran up to hug him. He laughed.  
  
"Hiya Jess. Where's Zechs?" Kira asked looking up. Duo jumped.  
  
"ZECHS?!" He demanded. Heero shook his head.  
  
"My second oldest. Out back at the skating park." Heero replied calmly. Duo shook his head. Kira nodded.  
  
"You guys done eating?" He asked the group. The other's nodded.  
  
"Well I'm going out the skate park. Coming?" He asked. The others all nodded. Eseno looked at his dad, brown eyes giving a pleading like look. Wufei laughed.  
  
"Go ahead." Eseno grinned. Getting up he bowed, then ran out after the others.  
  
~~~  
  
Delia squealed her delight. Klef was on a skateboard rolling down the pavement. (A/N: I have no idea what any of the skateboard terms are so. SORRY!!) Elaine did a flip off the ramp and landed. Joanne was grinning like a maniac and talking to Zechs who from the look of a book on his lap had been reading. Zechs himself was blushing and talking quietly. Delia smiled dreamily.  
  
"I'm in HEAVEN!" She yelled happily. Kira laughed. "My dad should give us more surprises! When he said we were meeting some of his friends, I didn't think he meant my favorite band the HEROES!! And there's KLEF! He's my fav!" Kira grinned.  
  
"Hey Clement! You got a fan!" Delia looked at him and shrieked.  
  
"Don't call him over here!" Too late. Klef skated over and glared.  
  
"Don't call me CLEMENT! It makes me feel old." Elaine laughed.  
  
"Klef, cut the act and teach me how to do a 360!" Soa grinned.  
  
"Elaine is the best of the whole band!"  
  
"No way, Terra is better!" Eseno challenged. Terra skated by.  
  
"Well thanks for the complement." She said smiling and kissed him on the cheek. Eseno turned more red, if possible. Solo looked jealous.  
  
"WOW!!! Can I get all of your guys' autographs?" Justin asked holding up what looked like a napkin from the table. Kira chuckled.  
  
"Sure, one sec." He said and rushed back into the house. He came back later with some papers in his hands.  
  
"Don't look at me, Klef is the one who makes all these." He said handing out signed photographs. Klef protested.  
  
"C'mon man! They are coming in handy! And who knows? We may need them one day."  
  
"And that day is still to come." Elaine said while sitting at the top of a ramp. Myuki giggled.  
  
"Um, Kira? Can you do me a favor and take a picture with me?" She asked shyly. He grinned.  
  
"Of course, after all, our parents are close friends, which means we should be equally just as close. Don't ya think?" She squealed her delight. He hoisted her onto his shoulder easily while Elaine balanced the camera.  
  
"Okay! On the count of three! One! Two! Th-!!"  
  
"THREE!!" Klef yelled while jumping onto Kira and Myuki while laughing. The end result, a picture where all three were tumbling to the ground. Elaine smiled.  
  
"Do you want to lose your head?" She asked Klef who smiled innocently. Kira sat up rubbing his sore head, he turned to Myuki.  
  
"You okay?" She nodded. Elaine dropped to her knees next to Kira and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled. She gently kissed him on the cheek and he relaxed his head against her chest. Klef gagged.  
  
"Get a ROOM!" He yelled and skated away. Myuki stared.  
  
"You two are together?" They nodded. Well, Kira tried to, but he was currently purring like a kitten, this sound caused Elaine to laugh. Solo looked slightly crestfallen. Luna instead was attempting to put on a helmet. She then picked up a skateboard and stared at it, slightly doubtful. Kira, who had finally stopped snuggling was going up and down the ramps. She climbed to the top of the smallest one there, and took a deep breath. Sending up a prayer she went over the edge. Down she went, the wind blowing through her hair. She laughed at this feeling. Delia stared in the direction and smiled. She whooped out her surprise.  
  
"Way to go Luna!! You ROCK!!" Luna, who had her attention brought off focus by this cry, looked at her sister, and lost control, just as she went flying through the air. The board flew from beneath her feet and she plummeted towards the ground. Quick a bullet, a blur of black came speeding from behind, flying through the air, Kira disposed of his board and caught Luna in the air, landing easily on his feet he smiled at her.  
  
"You okay?" Luna flushed. She quickly let go of him and stood up.  
  
"Yes! I'm so sorry! Thank you so much!!" She said hastily while bowing. Kira smiled.  
  
"That's alright." Suddenly he grinned even more.  
  
"Hey, listen, there's another concert tomorrow, want to come? I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind." Delia jumped up and down with her glee.  
  
"Awesome!!" Klef fished something out of his pocket and tossed the laminated cards at Soa and Eseno. Elaine handed one to Delia and Justin while Terra gave hers to Delia as well as Myuki. That left Kira, who gave his to Luna. She smiled at him shyly.  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
~~~  
  
"Sometimes this house feels like a prison. That I just can't leave behind." Kira sang softly. His family and new friends watched raptly. Heero, who was proud of Kira, don't get him wrong, had heard enough of his songs at home and walked along the upper balcony. It was sealed off by a 5 inch thick wall of concrete from the open air. Windows lined the entire area. Rounding the corner he saw something odd. A man in black, he held something in his hand, the long black rod was lined up with his shoulder. Then it hit him. That rod was a gun. And it was aimed at Kira.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I own nothing. Just the plot, and the GW pilots' kids. As well as Terra, Elaine and Klef. BWA HAHAHAHAHA!! The following songs seen here are property of Simple Plan. 


	2. The threat I deny

Get some napkins folks. This is the best drama I've ever written!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Heero's body froze for a moment, then his reflexes sprung to life. He flung his body at the assassin knocking the man over and also knocking him unconscious. From the man's headpiece a voice sounded.  
  
"Fire now!!" Heero froze, he snapped his head to look at the 4 teens on the stage. A small corner of his eye registered that there were three other open windows, where there were three more guns aimed at the teens. Three more ways to kill his son.  
  
BANGG!!  
  
~~~  
  
Kira, who had been paying more attention to his lyrics and notes didn't notice any danger. It was only when the resounding noise of a gun sounded that he felt something wrong.  
  
"Ki . . . . . ra . . ." A voice gurgled softly. Kira turned slowly among the screams of his fans. They weren't the normal excited cheers. They were filled with fear. Kira saw the blood spurt from Klef's chest as he collapsed. He smiled softly.  
  
"See you in heaven . . ." He whispered.  
  
'No . . . . . . no, no, no, no, no, NO!' He thought over and over. Terra dropped to her knees. Kira turned to face her.  
  
"JOANNE!!" He cried out. She didn't answer his call. She never would. He stared, then turned to face Elaine.  
  
"Elaine . . . . .NO!" She staggered forward, her chest bled heavily despite the fact that her hand was held over the pressure spot. She smiled weakly at him.  
  
~~~  
  
The man, the one who had been one of the three to shoot Elaine loaded his gun again while cursing. Something must've happened to Joseph. He aimed once more. This time at Kira's head. He fired.  
  
~~~  
  
BANGG!!!  
  
BANGG!!!  
  
The sound once more. Even though he was rooted to the spot, Kira's mind registered a fact.  
  
'Three shots. One for all of my friends. And the last one . . . . . . . the last one is for me.' He turned slowly, then a rough hand pushed him back as someone leapt in front of him. His eyes widened.  
  
"ELAINE!!!!!"  
  
~~~  
  
"KIRA!!" Relena shrieked upon seeing her son fall. Elaine had taken a bullet for him. She was down, bleeding twice as heavily. But the second shot had gotten to her son. He was face down on the ground, and he wasn't moving.  
  
"Oh my- KIRA!! PLEASE! GET UP!" She shrieked, Trowa yanked her back to keep her from falling over the banister, then he held her close.  
  
"Calm down . ." He whispered. She sobbed into his shirt. Delia had her hands gripping the side of her face. She was in shock. Solo had turned white as a sheet. Justin had buried his face into his father's shirt while Luna had only taken a few steps back.  
  
"Kira . . . ." She whispered. Duo swore vividly. Wufei was long gone, disappeared to find the assassins. Heero no doubt to find the other two ass holes. He could track down two. When Heero Yuy was angry, he could do anything. Duo looked at Hilde.  
  
"You girls take care of Relena! I'm finding the bastard who did this. TROWA! Come on!" He growled. Hilde nodded, even though she herself was shaken. Duo and Trowa rushed off.  
  
~~~  
  
Heero panted harshly. He ran through the hallway. If that bastard was here, he'd find him. More or less, he had become Zero again. It was something he had experienced in the Zero system. Uncontrollable rage, yet a seeming calmness. It only happened when he was his angriest. And with god as a witness, he was more angry then hell. There! He saw the man, he had his gun raised once more. Heero was almost there . . . . the man fired. Twice. Heero didn't get there in time, he kicked down the man, just after he had fired. He had failed, his most important mission of all time . . . . and he had failed. He stared at the stage, Kira was falling, blood pouring from his chest. Visions flashed before his mind.  
  
Kira happy.  
  
Kira sad.  
  
Kira afraid.  
  
Kira taking his first steps.  
  
Kira learning to ride a bike.  
  
Kira going to Highschool on his first day.  
  
Kira forming his band.  
  
Kira.  
  
Kira, Kira, Kira . . . . . . . gone forever.  
  
"KIRAA!!!!"  
  
~~~  
  
"KIRA!! NOO!!!" Jessica screamed. Zechs was gasping, as if he had just run a mile. He couldn't feel his legs, his hands were numb. So was his heart.  
  
"Kira . . . . . BROTHER!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Sobs echoed through the hospital room. Heero held Relena to his chest as he stared at her, running his hand through her hair. Tears lined the edge of his eyes. If there was ever a time for the perfect soldier to cry. It was now. Zechs was cuddling Jessica. Everyone else was silent. A TV in the waiting room was on. Luna looked at it dully.  
  
"And in later news, the famous teenage band called 'Heroes' was assassinated. The men responsible were turned in, and it was revealed, that the lead singer of the band was in fact the son of Relena Peacecraft herself. Now in later stories-" The woman never finished because at the moment, there were 3 bullets and a sword wedged into the screen. Trowa, Duo, and Quatra even had all shot the screen. Wufei had thrown his katana at the it. Wufei scowled.  
  
"God damn newscasters! VULTURES! The whole lot of them. Don't care about anyone, I could murder them all." Heero flinched at the word murder. Wufei saw the flinch.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled. Eseno had never seen his father humble. He was too miserable to care. Kira, how could he be dead? Eseno had never met anyone with more life. Surely his pinky had more life in it then anything. He just refused to believe it. Suddenly the door burst open, Relena lifted her head a bit to see who it was, then flung herself into his arms.  
  
"Oh brother!!" She cried to Milliardo Peacecraft. Her brother gently placed his arms around her frail body. Noin stepped up. Her left arm held a youth to her side, the boy was nervous. By looks, he seemed only 10. His light brown hair was cropped into short wavy ear length strands. Pale blue eyes stared out at the others as he gripped Noin's shirt. He stared up at her. His eyes wide with innocence.  
  
'Like Kira . . . .' Heero thought softly. He clenched his fist tightly. NOTHING!! No matter what he did, he couldn't get Kira out of his head!! WHY?! Heero brought his hands up to his head. They were quivering, he held them to his ears, as if to block out some imaginary sound. All he could see when he shut his eyes was Kira, Kira falling as blood poured from his chest, that small line of red dripping from his mouth. What had he done wrong? What had his son done to deserve death by assassination?! Unless . . . . suddenly Heero brought his head up, eyes slowly filled with understanding. That was it! Of course, they knew . . so that meant . . . he whipped his head to face Myuki, Solo, Eseno, Luna and all of the other kids. He gulped.  
  
"Duo, Quatra, Trowa, Wufei. I need to talk to you NOW." Heero said swiftly and walked into a separate room. "You might as well come too Milliardo." Relena grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"Heero? What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry."  
  
"HEERO!" Relena cried, her face constricted with a mixture of rage and fear. "My son has just been murdered, and you think I don't know that it had something to do with YOUR past? Maybe mine as well! I knew full well that there were people who hated my ideas for peace, but I lived with it! I never thought they would assassinate a child! Heero, tell me what's going on! Why are you keeping things from me? You've never done this since after MarieMaia. What's going ON?!" Silence. Heero pulled his arm away from her.  
  
"I can't tell you yet." Relena was left standing there, helpless.  
  
'I'm sorry . . . but if I told you, you would never forgive me.' Heero thought numbly. The other pilots followed silently. Once into the other room, Milliardo slammed the door shut and whirled on Heero.  
  
"Alright, what is it? Why did you have to scare Relena like that?" He demanded. Heero sighed. Turning to the others he nodded.  
  
"I think Kira was . . . killed because of the project. Meaning your kids are targets too." Duo stiffened. Pictures of Solo on the ground, bleeding . . . it was too much.  
  
"No way! How could they have found out?!"  
  
"There's always some way, some sort of leak." Wufei muttered. "What we have to do, is kill the one who told, that should stop them from progressing anymore, however . . . ."  
  
"That means they already know about the other potentials, meaning they're in trouble too." Trowa said softly. Milliardo scowled.  
  
"Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?!" Heero turned to him, then took a deep breath.  
  
"16 years ago, right after Kira was born, we got wind of some secret organization. They seemed to be working on creating another world, sort of like another MarieMaia conspiracy. So, we designed special suits just for this. They're the ultimate weapon, and if the controller is strong, then they weapons will be unstoppable." Milliardo paled.  
  
"Mobile suits?"  
  
"Sort of." Quatra replied. "They're basically an exact same function as a mobile suit, but we knew you couldn't just go walking around in one anymore without being noticed. So we re-designed it, making it that it would fit on your body instead. Kind of like a second pair of clothes, only much lighter, and more useful." Milliardo nodded.  
  
"So, they would target your kids because-"  
  
"Because they were the potentials to use the suits. Kira was supposed to control one but . . ." He stopped. Duo nodded.  
  
"We all agreed that our eldest would be the ones to use them. After all, we have enhanced blood. Meaning our children would have it as well, making them almost as powerful as us." Milliardo sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Now I see, since I also have enhanced chemical blood, you thought Terri was a potential as well. My son." The others nodded.  
  
"Which makes him a target . . oh god . ." He murmured. Heero looked at his former rival.  
  
"Sorry, if we had known there would be a leak, we never would've mentioned names." Heero commented.  
  
WHAM!!  
  
Milliardo slammed his fist down onto the table.  
  
"You should've known this was COMING! You shouldn't have mentioned names in the first place REGARDLESS of leaks! You should've-!!"  
  
"Calm down Zechs!" Duo said sharply. The pilot looked at him. "Heero knows most of all he should've never said names, and he's learned that lesson the hardest way possible . . . Kira . ." Duo stayed silent for a moment. Then he heaved a breath which sound like it held back a sob. "I met him ya know. When he was only 4 years old. He was so innocent. Now he's 17 and he was still so innocent. Why did they . . .and what if Solo is . . . ." Duo covered half of his face with one hand. Quatra couldn't help but worry about Luna. Trowa looked down, Myuki wasn't his daughter, but she was the one he had chosen for this mission. What if she was killed? Catherine would never forgive him. Come to think of it, he would never forgive himself if she got killed because of him. This was all too much to handle. Milliardo sighed.  
  
"We have to tell the others." Heero instantly shook his head.  
  
"We can't, that would put them in danger as well." The man, formerly known as Zechs Marquise, glared at him.  
  
"Are you really afraid for them?" He asked softly. "Or are you afraid for YOURSELF?"  
  
~~~  
  
Moonlight fell across the balcony. Relena had gone to bed, though Heero could tell by her harsh breath she could sleep no more then him. He leaned on the rail, wind whisking away crystalline drops that fell from his eyes. He looked down at the frame he held.  
  
*Daddy!*  
  
Kira, he'd been so small. The pilot could recall when he'd first held his new son. He'd been so frail, yet somehow, brave. He reminded Heero of what innocence should be.  
  
*What're you working on daddy?*  
  
'Why do people have to die?' Heero wondered dimly. Then chuckled, he was a Gundam Pilot, he should know best of all, yet for some reason, he didn't. He didn't know.  
  
*Why do people die daddy?*  
  
*I don't know. I guess it's because they have to.*  
  
*That doesn't really make sense.*  
  
*The world rarely makes sense Kira.*  
  
Heero's face contorted with pain.  
  
'The world rarely makes sense. I said that 11 years ago, and to this day, it's still true.' He dropped to his knees, his hands still hanging onto the rail for support. 'Why does this hurt so much?! I've killed thousands, seen what death is, so why does this hurt?!'  
  
*Daddy! You got me a puppy? Thank you!! Yay!!*  
  
'God, why?! You already took my life, so now, when I have a normal one, you steal my son as well?! WHY??'  
  
*WHY?? Why did he have to die! He was my dog!*  
  
*Sorry Kira, but all things must die.*  
  
*[sniff] Does that mean I will too?*  
  
*. . . . . . yes.*  
  
*Then . . . . . . . . I want my death to be worthwhile.*  
  
*I know it will be.*  
  
*Daddy?*  
  
*Yes?*  
  
*When I die, don't cry okay? I don't want anyone to be sad. No one.*  
  
* . . . . . . . . okay.*  
  
*Promise?*  
  
*Okay, I Promise.*  
  
'Okay, I promise.' Heero thought softly, as he wiped away the remains of his tears. Standing up he stared out onto the landscape. 'For you Kira, I will get revenge, even if I have to lose my life to do it.'  
  
~~~  
  
Luna had her head buried into the pillow. Dried tear tracks crusted on her cheeks. She took out the card, the one Kira had given her. Simple enough, all it said was backstage pass. She clenched it tightly.  
  
'God! Why? Why did you do this to him?! To all of us?!' She thought in wild anger. She held the card tight.  
  
'Kira, even if I have to search the whole universe, I will find the one who did this! There's ALWAYS a mastermind behind these things, and I'm going to find him!'  
  
~~~  
  
Quatra paced, unable to sleep. Though he did so quietly, in case anyone else was sleeping, though he seriously doubted it. Who could sleep through- never mind. He stopped and looked out the window.  
  
'Why god? Why did you take his life? It hurts . . . so much.' His heart ached in fierce sorrow. He found it hard to breath.  
  
'Why? Was it something I did? And if that's so, how can I make up for it?'  
  
~~~  
  
Solo, like his father, was awake. Hilde had fallen deep into a nightmare filled slumber, though it had taken her two hours to just stop thinking about what had happened.  
  
'Poor Heero, he must feel like crap right now.' Duo thought dully. Solo was sitting in the chair, his eyes were half closed and staring out the window into the night. They seemed to be pain filled.  
  
'Why do I feel like I just lost a piece of my soul?' He wondered dimly. 'I feel like losing Kira, meant I lose my life, as if I've known him forever. Like we're the same. Why? WHY?!' He closed his eyes tiredly. 'Why . . . . . ?' Was his last thought before falling into a troubled sleep. Duo heard the slump and looked at his son, who had finally fallen into a deep sleep. He couldn't help but smile. At least Soa would get some rest.  
  
*Who are you?*  
  
*A friend. Why?*  
  
*You look funny! [laughter] How come your hair is so long?*  
  
*. . . . . .don't know. I just like it this way.*  
  
*Oh . . . . . hmm. . . . . . hey daddy! Can I have my hair long like Uncle Duo's?! Please?!*  
  
*WHAT???*  
  
Duo couldn't help but chuckled. The first time he had met Kira, the boy showed no fear upon meeting him. He plunged into the experience, smiling as if it were a grand adventure. Solo had always been shy as a kid. Nothing like his mother and father. It kind of scared Duo, seeing Kira, made him feel that, Kira had always been his son. That Kira had always somehow belonged to him too, less then Heero and Relena, but that Kira still belonged to him. It made him feel proud. Then it was quickly followed by guilt.  
  
'But Solo . . .' He looked at his son, and felt somehow proud as well. Solo hadn't cried, he hadn't shed tears or gone into shock, he had done everything he could to help. He had stayed in control, then waited till he was alone to scream his misery. Duo nodded, Solo was truly a sensible teen. It made the pilot think of how this boy could possibly be his son. All the same, Duo was glad Solo was his son, and he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
~~~  
  
Eseno kept still in his bed. His father was sitting in a chair by the window, and Eseno had to lecture himself 6 times to stop from letting his eyes leak in tears. Wufei stared out into the open area, and had Eseno looked at Wufei, he would have notice that his father's face had two glowing streaks in the moonlight. Kira had been someone who radiated life, you couldn't help but notice that! You just had to look at him and think, life. He's full of it, no matter what. He's just. . . . . .alive. You never thought of death with the name Kira. You just didn't. He had gotten to every single person's heart in seconds, carefree attitude, a seriousness, a strong belief in doing what was right, a kindness that seemed to originate from his very bones, and a caring sense of protection. Wufei let out a soft sigh.  
  
'Kira. Justice will have it's way. You will be avenged.'  
  
~~~  
  
"Zechs, what are you going to do?" Noin asked softly. Zechs hefted his jacket over his shoulders.  
  
"I'm going to do some work, I want to find the bastard who organized the attack on my nephew."  
  
"Then, you're going to avenge Kira?"  
  
"I'll stop the bastards who killed Relena's son. I guarantee you."  
  
"You're sure? You really want to avenge Kira?"  
  
"God sakes Noin, why do you keep asking me that?!" He asked. Terri shifted in his sleep, they were silent for a few moments, then Noin looked at Zechs, her eyes full of knowing sorrow.  
  
"Because ever since the attack, you haven't said his name once. You keep calling him nephew, or Relena's son, or Heero's son. You haven't called him by his name once. Why? What is keeping you from doing this?" Zechs gaped, then his shoulders sagged in defeat.  
  
"I'm . . . . . . . I'm hurting Noin. Not once, not once did I ever meet him in real life. Not once did I ever tell him that I was proud, or that I loved him, or that I cared. I visited him once as a child, but even then he was asleep the whole time. He never even knew that I existed. I don't have any right to call him by his name. I can't. I have no right." Noin stared, then walked up and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Don't you EVER think that. Kira knows, he knew you were out there, and that you loved him, he may have had doubts sometimes, but he still loved you and you know it. You're just scared because you couldn't save him. But no one could have, not one of us, we were in the middle of space when we saw the news. You couldn't have done anything."  
  
". . . . . . . . .Noin. . . . ." Zechs whispered and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
~~~  
  
"*sniff* Zechs?" The youth growled in his sleep and woke up. He looked at the door which was open to reveal his sister in a nightgown.  
  
"What Jessica?"  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
"Try. Leave me alone." Zechs said calmly. Then he laid his head back down on the pillow. She sniffed again.  
  
"I keep having nightmares." Zechs scowled, ripped off the sheets and walked over.  
  
"About WHAT?!" He demanded. She sniffed.  
  
"About . . . . . Kira. It happens over and over, that popping sound, Kira falling with that red stuff coming out. He looked like he was hurting, and that scares me." She sniffed once more. Zechs stiffened. He sighed and grabbed her hand. Leading her back to her room he tucked her into bed.  
  
"Would you like me to read you a story?" She shook her head.  
  
"I just don't want the nightmares to come." He nodded, his face impassive.  
  
"Then I'll stay here to keep the nightmares from coming." She smiled at him, eyes full of trust. Then they closed and she began to sleep. Zechs sighed, his thoughts traveling over the death of his brother, nothing new, people died all the time. The fact that his brother was dead shouldn't bother him. But it did. In truth, he had been dreaming of the same thing, Kira falling over, blood spilling from his chest and mouth, him landing in a crumpled heap on the stage as people screamed and fled. He was afraid to close his eyes, then the images would return, he sighed, and went to the bathroom. On his way back, a small breeze pushed the door open. He looked inside. Wasn't this Mr. Barton's room? Zechs observed all around the room. Bed empty, no note. Where was he?  
  
~~~  
  
Trowa landed onto the ground quietly. He walked up to the entrance and noticed the secretary at the desk, she smothered a yawn. Trowa looked up, the roof was high, high enough that he wouldn't collide with it. Alright. He ran forward, just before rounding the corner, he jumped into the air and sailed over the desk, landing in a neat form on the other side of the corner. Perfect. He ran off, his footsteps echoing across the floor.  
  
~!~  
  
Entering the room, Trowa shut the door softly and started to look at the label on the drawers. He came across the one he was searching for. He opened the drawer and looked at the body. He pulled off the cover and smiled, holding a hand to the youth's throat, he checked for a pulse. 30 seconds passed. Nothing, Trowa was about to remove his hand, when there! A pulse, he smiled. Incredible, this youth was a genius. He smiled and pulled the tray out, he was fairly strong, always had been. He laid the drawer on the floor and picked up the youth, setting him onto a table, he began to slap the teen's cheeks. The figure groaned, and suddenly green eyes snapped open. Trowa chuckled.  
  
"Well, you're family is certainly extraordinary. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Yuy?"  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't you hate these cliff hangers? 


	3. Gaining one son back, losing the other

Chapter 3  
  
"Where is he?" Heero murmured, the next day, almost afternoon and Trowa still had yet to return. What on earth is going on? Suddenly, Heero's cellphone rang, he took it out and pressed a button, holding it to his ear he said into the receiver  
  
"Yuy."  
  
"Operation X2 has begun. Time start point, estimation of 0600 hours." A dull click signified that the line had gone dead. Heero stared at the phone ludicrously.  
  
'X2?! Who gave the order to start it?! Only me or one of the other pilots can start it, so who-?!'  
  
"Hey Heero, who was that?" Duo asked looking at him beneath the lashes of his eyes. Dark lines beneath those amethyst orbs signified how tired he was. Solo was still asleep, blissfully unaware. Luna was sitting in her room, thinking, Justin was sitting on the couch next to Delia. Both were silent. Jessica and Zechs were spending some time in the backyard, and everyone else was sitting in the living room, except for Milliardo. Noin had said he'd vanished earlier in the night, then she too had left with Terri, with an apology for not being able to stay longer. Heero turned to Duo, Quatra, Wufei and the others.  
  
"Duo, Quatra, Wufei? I need you to get Solo, Eseno, Luna and Myuki. It's X2." Duo, who had been looking at Heero dazedly with fatigue snapped into life the moment his friend said X2. Duo nodded without question and walked off towards the room that Solo was sleeping in. Wufei went to rouse Eseno while Quatra walked off to confront Luna. Catherine stared at Heero.  
  
"I'll go get Myuki." She said softly, and walked out of the room. The minute she was gone, Relena turned on Heero.  
  
"Alright, what's going on?! I refuse to be in the dark any longer. What are you hiding from me Heero?!" She demanded. Heero glared.  
  
"Don't ask questions." He snapped, she stared at him hurt. Then nodded stiffly and walked out of the room. The minute she was gone Hilde and Sally pounced on the pilot.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! Do you know how much she's hurting right now?! And you're not helping matters one bit!!" Hilde shrieked, Sally had to hold her arms back to keep her friend from ripping out Heero's hair. Though she would have very much liked to do that too. Heero looked at them tiredly.  
  
"Listen, all of us will be gone a few days, don't worry, and take care of Relena for me." He whispered to them. Hilde stopped struggling to stare at him. He walked off. In the foyer of his house, Heero paced quietly. Impatiently. When the double doors opened he snapped his head to glare at the people who entered.  
  
"What took you so long?" Heero growled. Duo proceeded to return the hard glare.  
  
"Listen Heero, don't think that tone is going to make me back down, I know you're hurting, but what you said to Relena was BEYOND reason."  
  
"You have to stop acting so selfish, these acts are going to get you killed." Wufei commented calmly. Heero growled, then yanked on his coat and walked out the door, Duo, Quatra, Wufei and their kids followed. Myuki was mystified.  
  
~~~  
  
"Where do you think we're going?" Solo asked, not really caring. Yuki shrugged.  
  
"Wherever I guess."  
  
"I hope it's not a funeral." Luna whispered. Eseno said nothing.  
  
"What the hell is this anyway?" Solo demanded. Wufei said nothing. Neither did Duo or Quatra. Heero ignored them all. He continued to drive the car. Their destination, unknown.  
  
~~~  
  
"So what's the deal dad?" Solo asked his father. Duo sighed. All of them now stood in what appeared to be an underground base.  
  
"Listen, what we're going to tell you, may be a little hard to believe, I just ask that you stay quiet until we're done." He muttered out to them. Solo nodded, but was a little confused.  
  
"Okay, 16 years ago, right before you were born Solo, we learned of a secret organization, you remember me telling you about MarieMaia?" He asked slightly. All four nodded. Trowa continued.  
  
"This organization was trying to repeat that exact same method, the only reason it didn't work before, was because the Gundams were able to stop it in time. Or specifically, Wing Zero."  
  
"Wing Zero? You mean the pilot of Wing Zero?" Myuki interrupted. Quatra nodded slowly.  
  
"The pilot was able to stop MarieMaia, and in the end, peace was restored, and the Gundams, which were used for war, were finally put to rest. Though this organization brought to our views, that we needed some sort of protection against them. So thus, we began project X2. Xenotion. A word from the old text that means 'prevention'. The Gundams were meant to signify peace for the colonies. X2 is for all space and for Earth as well."  
  
"Now the suits were created to prevent this organization from ever rising were completed about 6 years ago. Though by then, the company had disappeared, evidently, they gave up, though we didn't want to destroy the suits just yet, in case they appeared again. The team that worked with us was dismissed, and ordered never to speak of it again. They agreed instantly. Sad to say, the 5 main workers have now died of old age. And anyone else who helped us is a close friend, how a leak got out is beyond me . . ." Duo trailed off.  
  
"Leak? What do you mean?" Eseno asked softly. Wufei looked his son directly into the eye.  
  
"A leak got out about X2. And the people who were to use the suits." He said staring at Eseno, with an unwavering gaze.  
  
"Us." Solo whispered horrified. "You mean us. We were the ones who were to control the suit." Heero nodded stiffly.  
  
"And what about Kira?!" Luna demanded hysterically. "Was Kira part of this too?! Is that why he died?!" They remained still. She fell to her knees.  
  
"So . . . . . that makes us targets too doesn't it? Because we're the other people who are supposed to use these things." Myuki looked away, hugging herself closely. Then she looked at them, her eyes were dull, as if she were tired.  
  
"And how are you connected to this? I mean, Trowa's a circus worker, Heero's a bodyguard, Duo's go a job doing trash recycle, Wufei is a martial arts trainer. Quatra owns a company, I can see his relationship, but not why he'd want to do this. What is YOUR connection?" She demanded quietly. Heero ran a hand through his hair and looked away.  
  
"Listen, you remember the Gundam Pilots?"  
  
"What? You worked for them? You met them, or were one of their allies?" Solo demanded dully. Duo shook his head.  
  
"Think about this Solo. Five pilots. Five of us."  
  
"I barely got any sleep, my mind is fried. Just spill already." Solo growled out irritated. Duo sighed. Trowa looked at them calmly.  
  
"We're the Gundam Pilots.  
  
Silence.  
  
~~~  
  
"Kira . . ." Zechs murmured. His brother, was dead? How could that be? He walked along the sidewalk, needing to get out of the house which was full of well wishers. He sighed deeply. Slowly crossing the street, a black sedan stopped just as he crossed, he didn't look at the driver. What was the point? He walked on. As the car drove on, he spared a glance at it. Then sighed and was about to turn around and walk on, when something hard was pressed to his chest. He never looked up.  
  
~~~  
  
"It can't be. . ." Myuki stared, her uncle, was always silent about his past, never speaking of how he knew the others, now she knew why. She had always put it to the fact that he was sorrowed about the war, or something of that matter. She had always known he was a soldier, but a Gundam Pilot?! The only other pilots that were just as legendary, and weren't another Gundam Pilot was Treize Kushrenada, and Zechs Marquise. The Lightening Count. Her uncle, was what the soldiers had once described as a, 'Killing machine.'  
  
"Which one." She croaked. Trowa gazed at her calmly.  
  
"Heavy-arms." Duo sighed.  
  
"Deathscythe."  
  
"Shenlong."  
  
"Sandrock."  
  
" . . . . . . . . . Wing Zero." At this, everyone stared at Heero.  
  
"You?!" Solo croaked. "You brought down MarieMaia?! You're the perfect soldier?!" Heero stayed still. Not speaking. Luna was backing away.  
  
"My father? A pacifist, was a soldier? A killer?" She whispered in disbelief.  
  
"Luna . ." Quatra began.  
  
"NO! It can't be! You always taught me that nothing was more important then life, and now I find out that you betrayed your own teachings, and killed?! Not only one man, but thousands?!"  
  
"Luna, I didn't have a choice."  
  
"Of COURSE you did!! You said 'You always have a choice.' You said that yourself, so right then, when you taught me pacifism was best, you were lying to me, AND to yourself?!" She began to attack Quatra verbally, every word she spat at him lashed like a whip. He flinched visibly. Trowa growled.  
  
"ENOUGH!" He broke out. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Luna Winner! Learn the entire story before you barrage your father with such insults!!" he growled at her. Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Eseno gulped and asked  
  
"Why?" His father remained still for a moment, then began.  
  
"Nataku." He finally murmured. "My first wife." Eseno spluttered at this. "I wasn't always married to your mother Eseno. My first wife, my first marriage, was forced, by the two clans among which we lived. She believed in justice. I ridiculed it, telling her that justice was for the weak. She was the strongest fighter of her clan, and one day, she confronted me on the fact I would not practice martial arts like other husbands. So we fought, she became awed that I could beat her so easily, and the moment I said 'Justice exists, only for one's convenience, a battle grounded upon such a thing is pointless.' She became enraged. But upon that same day, we were attacked by OZ. Nataku, Meilan, she fell in battle. She died to uphold justice, and she died by OZ's hands. The reason I left to fight in the war, was to avenge her, and to uphold justice, just as she would have done." Eseno stood silent.  
  
"So then, you truly loved her, didn't you?" Wufei nodded.  
  
"I loved her, and I loved your mother deeply. When both of them died, I wondered whether to take on another wife, for your sake, then I decided not to, simply because it was obvious I was not meant to have one." Eseno nodded stiffly, his hands clenched. Luna looked at her father.  
  
"And you? What is your story?" Quatra sighed.  
  
"I was born from test tubes, and for 13 years I believed that I was a useless batch of organic compounds. Then, one day, I was escaping to Earth, to show my father that I wasn't to be controlled, but we were boarded by that Maganac corps. It was then, that I learned from their captain, Rashid, that I should have been proud of what I was, rather then ashamed. So, that day, I decided to try out what he had suggested, I captured a traitor on their side, however becoming shot in the process, later, the alliance had already descended down upon us, and I asked to fight by their side. They were hesitant, but allowed me to do so in the end. I was told, after the fight, that I fought like I was born to it. Even with an injured arm, I was still better then most soldiers, I was told I had a knack for fighting in mobile suits. So, 2 years later, when I heard of the true operation meteor, I knew I had to stop it, so, as I took on the job as the pilot of Sandrock, the mission changed, and I was happy to know, that I'd saved over 3 million people." Luna glared at him, trying to figure out if he was lying.  
  
"So, you fought to protect people?"  
  
"One could put it that way. I remember though, the day I left, I put a card onto my father's table. The words still ring true to my ears. 'War brings sorrow, but we must fight to protect our loved ones from that sorrow.' To this day, I would still fight if I had too. Because, I want to protect everyone from ever suffering again. If it took my life to get peace, I would have offered it up at any moment." Quatra finished solemnly. Luna walked forward. Reaching Quatra she stared at him, then broke out into tears before flinging herself into his arms.  
  
"Father, I am so sorry." She whispered. Quatra, was taken aback by this, but slowly put his arms around her.  
  
"Luna, it's alright." He stroked her softly. Like a cat, she quieted slowly, while Solo looked at his dad. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do I even want to know?"  
  
"What can I say? Operation meteor would have killed thousands, so I didn't want any part of it. Unfortunately, while in outer space, we were trapped by the Alliance soldiers, the man who designed one of the suits for X2 was on that ship. He was also the one who designed Deathscythe, he told me to ignore operation meteor, it was easy enough for him to tell the Barton Foundation that it was stolen, so I took it, and went to Earth, to get back at OZ who destroyed the peace of the colonies. That's it, the end. Chapter closed. Unless you want me to tell you about the entire fiasco that took place in the war, which is not really that pretty." Solo sighed.  
  
"Dad, is it too much to ask that you take this seriously?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thought so." Solo sighed again. Heero looked away and began to walk off.  
  
"Hey-! HEERO!!" Heero stopped and turned to face them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How . . . . . how did you-?"  
  
"Get connected? In the year 175 A.C, a man named Odin Lowe shot Heero Yuy, the colony pacifist. After that time, he wandered around, doing jobs as a mercenary. In the year 188 A.C he traveled to the colony  
  
X-18999. I was with him, as a tool to be used so that people wouldn't get suspicious. He was hired to kill General Septem, but the job defeated him, and instead, he was killed. I became a nameless orphan, and was later found by Doctor J. Another man who worked with us on project X2. He told me that I could be a Gundam Pilot. I was told by Odin, to do as your heart tells you. So, I followed my heart, and became the perfect soldier in charge of Wing Zero, later, I was given the code name Heero Yuy. I was trained to follow orders, and that's it. That's all it took for me to be a pilot." He said calmly, then walked off. Duo and the others followed him.  
  
~~~  
  
"What IS this place?" Solo asked softly. Duo shook his head.  
  
"As from the point on, I'm afraid you can't go by the name Solo Maxwell anymore. We can only call you Solo sadly, that is, if we don't want to put others in danger. You were all trained as you grew up, without your even knowing." Solo stared.  
  
"Trained?!"  
  
"Yes, you were all trained in an ordinary way, making it seem that all we were doing was giving you parental advice. Didn't you ever wonder why we sent you to join so many sports? Soccer, basketball, wrestling, and all that? It's because we were building you up." Solo slumped forward in defeat.  
  
"I guess so." Luna stared.  
  
"So, all those lessons? All those games and sports? They were to . .?"  
  
"Train you up. Sorry Luna." Quatra murmured. She shook her head.  
  
"No, I need this, if I'm going to avenge Kira, then I have to be strong."  
  
"Then your plans are shot." A voice interrupted. Trowa walked over.  
  
"Took you long enough." He declared. Myuki stared.  
  
"Uncle?" Then she sighed. "Okay, what's your story?" Trowa smirked.  
  
Myuki looked at her uncle.  
  
"To put it simply, I was brought up as an orphan, and taught to fight with everything from guns to mobile suits. It didn't bother me much, my parents were killed in the war, so I had no idea what my name was or who I was. A rebel group took me in, trained me, but that faction got killed and I was on the streets once more. Later, I was taken in as a worker for Heavy-arms. The real Trowa Barton was the designated pilot, who intended to go out with Operation M fully. Two men disagreed, and one shot him. Thus Trowa Barton, died. I offered to take his name, as I had been feeling somewhat insecure lately without one. I became Trowa Barton, however, as I told the men, I had no interest in Operation Meteor, so, we changed it, and I went to Earth to destroy OZ." Myuki stared horrified.  
  
"You stole a dead man's name?!" She shrieked. Trowa stared at her calmly.  
  
"Dead people weren't a big deal then Yuki. Everyone died eventually, the war just shortened time spans. If he had lived, Earth would be shrouded in ice, in the middle of a nuclear winter." Myuki stayed silent at that. Trowa shook his head. Luna scowled.  
  
"Going back, how exactly are my plans for revenge shot?!"  
  
"Because the person your avenging doesn't need to be."  
  
"Huh?!" Trowa sighed.  
  
"Listen, I'm about to show you something that seems impossible. But you're going to have to trust me." He said calmly, he never got to go any further. A figure had walked out behind him. He wore a long gray cloak, the sleeves were ripped out but sowed over, it fell down to his ankles, his black pants were simple enough, and around one of his legs he had a leg holster attached. His black shirt was ornamented with tiny gold buttons down the middle and his hands wore biker gloves. His shirt seemed to be a turtle neck, because the collar came up and covered his mouth and nose, and the hood of his jacket was over his hair. He peered at them beneath the hood. Heero glared.  
  
"Who's this?" He demanded. "We weren't to discuss any new candidates yet." He growled out. Trowa shook his head.  
  
"Maybe, you should sit down." Duo folded his arms over his chest and stood still.  
  
"Trowa." He said warningly. Trowa sighed, then nodded. The figure walked up to Heero . . . . . and it hugged him quietly. Heero took a step back, almost shocked, ready to punch the stranger away, the familiar feeling suddenly sank in.  
  
"It can't be . ." He ripped the teen off him, then pulled away the cloth over his face. Luna gasped and began to back away.  
  
Kira.  
  
"My god . . . . . Kira?" Kira laughed wildly.  
  
"What? You thought I was going to be killed that easily?" Heero ignored that remark and crushed his son in a fierce hug, as though if he left go, his son would be lost again.  
  
"Kira." He whispered. As if that name was sacred. Kira hugged his father back, slowly.  
  
"Sorry dad. I didn't mean to scare you." Heero ignored him once again, Duo slowly walked forward, he gaped at the boy in Heero's arms, then laughed and hugged the boy himself. Heero suddenly became aware of the fact that he couldn't breath, he let go and glowered at Duo who laughed like a maniac and began jumping up and down. Quatra, couldn't move, he was smiling like the world had just been granted peace for eternity. Luna didn't know what she was doing, her body simply moved forward, and before anyone could react, she was hugging Kira and crying into his shoulder.  
  
"Uh . . ." Kira flushed heavily.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay! I thought you were dead . ." He sighed.  
  
"I am." He murmured to her. Everyone stared at him. "I mean, I have to be dead to the world, if I'm not, then the enemy would find out, and if they find out I'm alive again, then they'll try to wipe me out, and they'll be aware of my attack. Let's just say that doesn't fit into my plan." He grinned. Solo sighed.  
  
"And just when I thought it couldn't get any more complicated. Um, hey Kira?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know about . . . . . . well . . . . . . about Mr. Yuy? Your father?" Kira stared at him. Solo sighed.  
  
"About him being a . . . . . well . . . . .his past job, to put it nicely." Kira stared, then his eyes went solemn. Heero was about to shake his head, when Kira stopped him.  
  
"Yes. I'm aware of the fact that my father was the former pilot of Wing Zero." Everyone gaped. Kira sighed. Heero spluttered.  
  
"How did you-?!"  
  
"Know? Well, when I was a child, around 5 or so, I noticed, that you were always quiet, stern and calm. Where as I was always laughing, jumping and loud. One day I just woke up and wondered, 'what am I going to say to my dad today?'. And I had nothing. I couldn't think of anything to talk to you about, that you'd be interested in anyway. I began to think about things, like if I didn't know something you'd like, that you'd hate me." Heero growled at this.  
  
"Now that is not true!" Kira nodded.  
  
"I know, but I was 5 at the time, and let's just say, my thinking skills aren't at their best. And after all, I was your son. So I began to sneak about, trying to find something you liked, somehow, don't ask me how, I noticed without you finding out, that you were interested in the old war, particularly about your interest in the Gundams. So, when you and mom were out one night, I left Jessica and Zechs to the care of the servants, and checked out your study. I went over a few video clips of the Gundams, trying to find some sort of discussion topic that would be safe without revealing I have gone through your stuff. And . . . . that's when I discovered you, coming out of the cockpit of Wing Zero. I just kept thinking 'Why was he in there? Was he a mechanic for the Gundam? Was he a friend? Was he an enemy?' Then, I saw . . . . I saw the detonator in your hand as you came out. When you self detonated, I couldn't help myself, I actually yelled out. That's when a servant stuck their head in and saw me, he explained everything about you, two days later, I went back in there and watched the entire thing. I studied your face, how you showed no fear, how your determination to complete your mission brought you through everything. Then the thought struck me, this is how I want to be. Fearless. Not egotistical, but unafraid of anything. I strived to be like you, before realizing I had a major flaw. It was my very family. I was afraid of them getting hurt, and if I was just as deadly as you with a weapon, then I would have been putting you all in danger, so I stopped doing all those extra things and just did the normal exercises you set out for me. Somehow though, I just always knew that those extra soccer practices, those extra sports, lessons and everything were part of training." He took a deep and shaky breath. "That moment I was shot on stage, I thought at first, I'm dying, before realizing the pain hadn't hit deep enough for a fatal shot, my last thought became, 'this is it.' This is where it starts. This is what I've been training for, this is my test." The entire time he had been talking, he was looking at the floor, then he was suddenly afraid to look up, he didn't know why, he was just afraid. Maybe he was afraid he'd see reject in their eyes. Trowa nodded.  
  
"Kira is right. This is a test, although it has much higher stakes then most. Come, it's time to get you fitted."  
  
"Fitted?" Myuki asked tiredly.  
  
"For the suits. Kira? Care to show them?" Trowa asked calmly. Kira nodded. He showed them his wrists, his ankles and his neck, all were covered with a thin gold band. He took his right wrist, and flipped a switch. His clothes changed, he now wore a pair of simple black jeans and a white shirt, the bands had vanished. He had a sword attached to his belt, but that wasn't what grabbed their attention. It was the wings. Pure white wings ruffled on his back, then set into a relaxed position. They looked entirely real, not some false machinery wings, but real organic made wings. Luna walked up slowly, then reached a hand out and brushed her fingers against it. He smiled at her. Solo gaped.  
  
"Is . . . . is that a hologram?!" Trowa shook his head.  
  
"The suits are like a second pair of clothes on your body, these actually enable you to fly, the scientists really outdid themselves this time. The sword on his side isn't regular, and it's not a beam sword either. The sword is made out of Gundanium Alloy. Also, should in the unlikely event that the blade should break, then the sword becomes a beam sword. Two in one basic concept." He explained dully, as if this was something normal. Solo stared at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS?? That kind of technology is a 6 year advance break through!" Trowa shrugged.  
  
"Our estimates were around 8 years advanced." He replied just as dully. Solo began to choke. Duo sighed and patted his son on the back while looking at Kira.  
  
"So, I guess it's time to get you guys into the suits to try them out. You should have no problem adjusting, did you Kira?" Kira shook his head.  
  
"Not at all." Duo smiled.  
  
"Then let's get suited."  
  
~~~  
  
"I really think this is a bit much." Luna murmured looking at herself. Her heavily gloved hands were accompanied by elbow guards, she had a pair of tight black pants on, and he shirt was a light blue tank top. Her wings were slightly like Kira's, except one feather was long enough for an entire row, and they were see through, the veins runned with rainbow color. (A/N: Stole the WINGS off of Legend of Dragoon. Check it out!) Her weapon was a simple crossbow. Myuki stared, a simple pair of black gloves that reached past her elbows, tight brown pants and a tight black shirt with brown boots. She observed her gun as her deep blue, dragon like, wings fanned out behind her.  
  
"Bit out of date isn't it?" Solo asked looking down at himself. A white shirt tied up with string at the 'V' collar. A pair of loose brown pants and black boots. His wings were very much like a bat's. His weapon was of course, a Scythe. It was topped off with a curved blade of Gundanium Alloy, and like Kira's, had a beam top hidden in it. Eseno was testing out his wings, they were a deep red, and shaped long and narrow, like a dragon's. He also had, oddly enough, a tail . . . . a pair of creamy white pants, went with his deep blue tunic. Black shoes and in his hands he carried a trident.  
  
"Eseno. Come here." Wufei called out. Sen nodded and dropped down, landing easily. Wufei nodded his approval.  
  
"Well done." Eseno bowed at the compliment. Solo smiled and turned to Kira.  
  
"Want to test out our weapons?" He asked calmly. Kira grinned, guessing what his friend had in mind. He leaped away and pulled out his sword in a swift action. Solo jumped to the side while holding his scythe out an arm's length. Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Kira-?"  
  
CLASH!  
  
The ring of the two weapons rang out as Solo attacked and Kira blocked. Shoving the weight of Solo off him, he quickly rolled to the side and swung his swords at Solo's legs. The teen jumped, flipped in mid air and landed behind Kira taking a swipe, before realizing his blade had slashed at a hologram.  
  
"WHAT THE-?!"  
  
A suddenly cry brought his gaze upward, he rolled off to the side as Kira came crashing down, sword point first. He too rolled away and the two teens circled each other.  
  
"Hey Solo." Kira commented while gasping, and blinking away sweat.  
  
"What?" Solo demanded breathing harshly as well, and wiping sweat off with his sleeve.  
  
"Dodge this!" Kira cried and snapped his hand up, Heero's eyes widened, he dove while yelling  
  
"GET DOWN!" A giant beam of light shot from his hand, much like the beam of the buster rifle. Solo yelped and dove out of the way. When dust cleared, Duo snapped his head up and glared at Kira.  
  
"KIRA! YOU CRAZY IDIOT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US ALL???" He demanded. Before his voice faltered at the fact that Kira was laughing.  
  
"Sorry Duo." Solo was on the ground shivering.  
  
"What the HELL was that?!" He demanded. Kira smiled. Then offered a hand to Solo who took it.  
  
"That was the special feature of this suit. I believe yours allows you to fire out green fire. Luna can create a blinding light, while Eseno can shoot fire, like a dragon you see. And Myuki can do illusion as well . . . . I think she has, has a . . . . . . missile barrage I think. Not too sure about that." His voice trailed off as he thought. Luna was about to laugh, when a phone rang. Heero, who was chuckling took out his and held it to his ear.  
  
"Yuy."  
  
"Heero! You have to get over here!" Heero's eyes suddenly furrowed.  
  
"Hilde? What is it?" Hilde handed the phone over to Relena.  
  
"H-Heero." Relena croaked. Heero froze.  
  
"Relena! What is it? What happened?!" He yelled. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"It's Zechs . . . . . . he was shot."  
  
The phone slipped from Heero's numb hands.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own characters. 


	4. The way to perfection in the perfect sol...

Chapter 4  
  
"Dad? Dad, are you okay?" Kira asked upon seeing Heero's suddenly white face. Duo frowned   
  
and bent over to pick up the dropped phone.  
  
"Yo Heero, you okay?"  
  
In all of his time, he'd never been blank. Every situation, he'd always known what to do, but now, Heero   
  
Yuy, the perfect soldier, had no idea what to do. Kira frowned.  
  
"Dad?" His voice jarred Heero from his trance. He turned to look at his son, his expression completely   
  
lost.   
  
"Heero?!" Duo shouted. Heero couldn't respond. Suddenly, a hand flew from nowhere and contacted with   
  
his face.  
  
WHAP!  
  
Heero stumbled back looking in shock at Trowa who looked just as scared as he felt.   
  
"Trowa!" Quatra shouted.  
  
"Uncle!!" Myuki cried. Trowa lowered his hand slowly.  
  
"Sorry, but you were . . . . . ." The man couldn't find the words to describe the horror filled expression on   
  
Heero's face, he was completely void of emotion, and it scared him. Heero swallowed.  
  
"Thanks." He managed to get out, before turning to Kira. "We have to speed things up, from the looks of   
  
it, the enemy has already set the next plan into motion."  
  
"Motion?! What are you TALKING about?!" Heero cleared his throat.  
  
"I just got a call from . . . . . from Relena. My second son has been shot, that only leaves Jessica, she's the   
  
next target." He said softly. The sword in Kira's hand fell to the floor with a clatter.  
  
"Zechs?" He whispered softly. Heero nodded, Kira stumbled forward, looking like a lost child.  
  
"But . . . but he had nothing to do with this!" Kira croaked. "He was INNOCENT dammit!!" Heero shook   
  
his head.  
  
"The first lesson of war, regardless of whether you are young, old, male, female, guilty or innocent.   
  
Someone will die, no matter what they are. Killer or killed." Kira slammed his fist against the wall.  
  
"DAMMIT!!" Heero shook his head.  
  
"I have to go see Relena. I'm not sure what I can do, but I have to see her." Kira scowled.  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
"NO!" Heero nearly shouted. Kira flinched slightly. "No." Heero said more gently.  
  
"But dad-!"  
  
"No Kira. One, if you show up, you're cover will most likely be blown, and second, if they're still watching   
  
the house, then you'll be targeted again. Please Kira, we can't lose you, not when we're so far into this."   
  
Kira scowled.  
  
"Trowa, I leave Kira to you." Heero said calmly to his comrade, then turned and left. Kira scowled and scuffed   
  
his shoe against the floor. The others all left, Luna, being the last one, cast a look at Kira, before following.   
  
The door snapped shut behind them.  
  
~~~  
  
"The gun shot was very powerful. That's all we know, it's a good thing this kid was wearing a bullet proof   
  
vest, the vest didn't protect him 100%, but at such close range, we're lucky it didn't go straight through his   
  
body." Sally deducted.  
  
"Bullet proof vest? Do you think he was suspecting this?" Heero asked, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Most likely. After seeing Kira- . . . last night, it's most likely he formed that much, Zechs is a very smart   
  
child."  
  
"How deep did the shot go?" Heero asked. Sally sighed.  
  
"Deep enough that he'll need surgery, but not deep enough to be fatal."  
  
"Thank you." Relena whispered. Sally nodded. Turning, she left the room.  
  
"Relena, I'm sorry I wasn't here." Relena shook her head.  
  
"It's alright, I don't need to be told to know when a fight is brewing. You're just reverting to your old   
  
ways, I guess I'm just luckier this time, at least, you won't have to worry about killing me right?" She said   
  
with a weak smile, Heero reached out and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I will NEVER think that again. I'm sorry Relena."  
  
"Heero . . ."  
  
~~~  
  
"It's COLD!!" A voice complained loudly.  
  
"Well of course it's cold!! It's ice of course!" Heero chuckled while watching his sun get treatment for a   
  
bump on his head he had apparently receiver after he had fallen back and hit his head on the pavement. The   
  
doctor had just pressed a pack of ice to Zechs forehead. The teen swore loudly and decided to take the rest   
  
without complaint.  
  
"Zechs?"  
  
"Hm? Yes dad?"  
  
"Did you see who shot you?"  
  
"Not really, I . . I'm pretty sure he was wearing a black coat, sunglasses, looked like the Yasake brand to   
  
me. And gloves. Average cotton kind. Brown hair too. Light brown hair." Heero nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You got all that before you fell unconscious?!" Yuki asked in awe.  
  
"It's what I do best." Zechs answered nonchalantly. Solo snickered.  
  
"Well, anyway, we're glad you're alright Zechs. Really." Zechs nodded stiffly.  
  
"Alright, I think it's best if we let Zechs recover. And that means WE have to leave him alone." Wufei said   
  
in a calm voice, the group nodded in agreement, and walked out, leaving Zechs to think.  
  
'Truth is, I think they really attacked me because of the same reason they attacked Kira. Well, whatever the   
  
reason, they're still not going to take me down.'   
  
~~~  
  
Kira swung with his sword repeatedly, trying to build up his arm muscles. He'd only been at it for 6   
  
minutes, but already he was breathing harshly, mainly because of the pain that shot through his chest, the   
  
bullet wound hadn't fully healed yet. Trowa was on the other side of the room, typing away at his laptop,   
  
probably trying to find more information about the enemy. Kira slowly lowered his sword, took some deep   
  
breaths, then raised his sword. Holding it straight, he raised it slowly, then swung down and started into a   
  
series of sword attack patterns. This continued for several minutes, sweat dripped off Kira's chin as pain   
  
shot through his body. His shallow breath turned into heavy gasps.   
  
'I'm not strong enough! If I were, none of this would have happened!' He thought angrily, his rage driving   
  
him.   
  
'I can't do anything, if I were there, then . . . . then I could've . . . this is JUST like before!!' Kira thought   
  
as a memory swamped his mind.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Kira laughed, he was only 15 and had just walked out of the movie theater with Joanne, Elaine and Klef.  
  
"Seriously, you guys should have seen Elaine's face when I grabbed her arm, I swear, I won't be hearing   
  
anything for the next week."  
  
"Well you Kira, shouldn't grab my arm when I'm in the middle of a scary movie."  
  
"You screeched right into my ear!!" Kira protested. The group laughed.  
  
"Man, sorry I missed that, I wish I didn't have to go to my soccer practice." Klef said sourly with a grim   
  
smile.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Mom and dad had a major fuss over me and my homework. So sorry guys."  
  
"No prob." Kira replied swiftly, reaching a fork in the road, he dashed off in the other direction.  
  
"See you tomorrow guys!" He said with a wave.   
  
"See ya Kira!"  
  
"Don't forget we have an audition tomorrow!"  
  
"How could I forget?!" Kira yelled back. "I swear, one day, our band will be on TV!!"   
  
"Right! Later dude!" Kira, chuckling dashed around the corner and raced up the street to his house, the   
  
moment he rounded the corner, his pace instantly slowed.  
  
"Cop cars?" Kira murmured. "Is mom having a meeting or something?" He wondered aloud while   
  
crossing through the gates.  
  
"HEY! YOU! No trespassing!" A voice yelled. Kira looked offended.  
  
"Trespassing?! If anyone's trespassing, it's you guys. Who do you think you are kicking me out of my own   
  
home?!" He demanded.  
  
"What's your name?" A cop asked quietly. Kira stared at him confused.  
  
"Kira. Akira Yuy." The cops nodded, then one walked up and ran a hand through his scarce white hair.  
  
"C'mon kid, we're going to take you to your parents."  
  
"Parents? Where are they?"  
  
"You're . . . . . you're father's in the hospital. An assassin made it through the guards while your mother   
  
was talking and your father took the shot for her. We were waiting for you." Kira's skin paled.  
  
"M-my dad?!"  
  
"It's not serious, in fact, the shot didn't even come up on the X-ray. He should be fine."  
  
"Should?!" Kira demanded incredulously. His fists were clenched.   
  
'I was off having fun, and my dad gets SHOT?? What the HELL is the matter with me?! I should've been   
  
there!'  
  
~ End ~  
  
Just like before, he had been here, having a practice fight with Solo, and Zechs had gotten shot, of course,   
  
he had gotten shot himself, but that wasn't the point.  
  
'I'm USELESS!!' He thought angrily, and blinded by his own rage, swung his sword so hard down, that   
  
before he even thought about stopping it, it smacked hard into the ground, chipping away some cement, the   
  
blade remained fine. Trowa looked up.  
  
"Kira, maybe you should rest." He said in his monotone voice, face impassive. Kira turned to Trowa.  
  
"Hey Trowa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My dad is often said to be the perfect soldier, why is that?" Trowa blinked once, then thought for a   
  
moment.  
  
"There are a few possibilities. One is the way he was brought up, two is his training, and three . . ."  
  
"Three?"  
  
"Well, in his Gundam, Wing Zero, we recovered a system, this system enhanced your fighting abilities   
  
greatly."  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
". . . . . . . .The Zero system."  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I own plot, the GW kids and yeah . . . . .we all know. 


	5. Training, Gundam style

Chapter 5

"Kira? Are you alright?"

"Hn." Duo stiffened and went back to eating his toast. Geez, he was beginning to act like Heero already. If that were true . . . testing . . .

"So, Kira-chan-"

"Don't call me that." Duo laughed.

"Yep, total Heero mode." Kira sighed and rolled his eyes while Luna giggled.

'What should I do?' Kira wondered miserably. 'Take it . . . or leave it. What should I do?' he thought miserably, chewing some toast. It was morning on the next day, all of them had returned to the secret base to begin training.

"Kira?" Luna asked softly, Kira had stopped biting his toast. In fact, he had only nibbled at it in the first place.

'I don't know what to do . . . . . is sacrificing my humanity a fair exchange to become the perfect soldier like my father? Wait. . . . that's not right. Like my father WAS? But if I don't . . . they'll keep targeting my family, because of me. I have to take the chance . . . but . . .'

- Flashback -

"It's your choice Kira." Trowa said calmly. Kira stood by the machine, a copied design of the cockpit of Wing Zero . . . complete with the Zero system. Arms folded, Trowa's eyes were calm, observant. Kira was nervous, contemplative, and confused.

"I . . . I don't know . . ."

"Allow me to help. Using the Zero system is like a drug, once you use it, you'll never be the same again. But in return, the system will make you ruthless, unafraid, thus, you will be the perfect soldier, to be specific; it eliminates your humanity." He said easily. "However, prolonged exposure to the suit may cause a permanent loss of sanity, in summary; every time you use the system, a little bit of your humanity, and sanity will be worn away. Eventually, you will be enveloped with the delusion that everyone is your enemy." Kira felt sweat run down his temple as he looked at the open door to the deceivingly harmless cockpit.

"And if I don't use it? What are my choices then?" Kira asked softly. Trowa blinked. Paused, then answered.

"Simply, you will have to gain a lifetime's worth of training in a few short weeks. Very rarely that can be done, but people with aptitude to the systems can do it. It's all a matter of will and hard-work." Kira sighed, those did not sound like good options. In the end it all came down to one simple choice;

Risk losing humanity for perfection? Or risk perfection for humanity?

Even though it had been summarized, and he held all the outcomes. . . the problem, was choosing the right one. As if reading his mind, Trowa suddenly said;

"There is no right choice Akira Yuy." He said calmly. "There is only YOUR choice, and the effects of it." Kira looked at Trowa, his eyes filled with fear and confusion, then turned back to look at the cockpit.

'Choose the right choice for YOU. . .' Trowa thought silently. 'Don't be a fool, realize that perfection is not worth losing everything you hold dear, do not make your father -my friend and companion on the battlefield- lose you twice over.'

- End -

"Kira?" Kira blinked and snapped his head up to look at Luna who stared at him curiously.

"Oh, sorry, yes?" Luna smiled softly.

"I apologize . . . I didn't mean to disturb you. You just looked . . . ." She trailed off uncertainly. Kira blinked. She gave a tiny laugh. "I'm sorry, you just looked like a lost child right now." Kira blinked, before grinning softly.

"Well, that'd be a first for me." He said calmly. Luna smiled at him.

"Ugh, please you two. Get a ROOM for god's sake!" Solo cried from the other end while tossing a chunk of bread at the two.

"Solo! Don't waste food that way!" Duo scolded, before grinning. "Do it this way!" And he tossed a spoon of beans at Heero which smacked him on the forehead. Duo laughed.

"See? Do it with sticky stuff, it's sticks better and-!"

SMACK!

Heero smirked at him and calmly went back to eating his soup. Duo glared.

"You did SO not just throw 'Cream of Mushroom soup' at me! I don't even like that crap!" Duo snapped. Solo laughed. Kira felt something coming up, after all, from what he'd seen of Duo, he was not one to say 'Forgive and forget'. No, his saying was; I don't get mad, I get mad AND even.

"Uh . . . you might want to duck." He said to Luna.

"Wha-?" She began when he forcibly shoved her head down and him closely following as a half eaten waffle went flying overhead. Duo had chucked it at Heero, who had been expecting it, and had ducked.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Yuki cried laughing and tossed her egg at Solo.

"ACK! YUKI!" Solo snapped and threw his bit of sausage at her, who in turn ducked, and it instantly hit Wufei. Wufei glared at Solo who 'eep'ed.

"KISAMA!" He snapped and threw an apple slice at Solo, who in turn also ducked. That unfortunately drew Wufei's own son, Sen into the fight. Sen was shocked for a moment, before grinning at his dad. It was on.

"N-now come on you guys! This is incredibly immature of you all!" Quatra tried vainly. But was forced to duck as an orange peel went flying overhead. Kira laughed and jumped while grabbing a bun and tossing it at Solo.

"Oh- it's on boy!" Solo called laughing and threw an unpeeled orange at him.

"Oh c'mon you two!" Luna said, as exasperated as her father, but shrieked when she had to dodge a spoon of syrup. Insults were called, food thrown, clothes desecrated, and Trowa calmly sat at the table, still drinking his coffee cup, oblivious to all that went around him. When a bottle of syrup was thrown in his direction, he calmly caught it and set it down. It was then immediately taken by Yuki who started squirting syrup with it.

---

By the end of breakfast, it was already time for lunch, and Quatra had angrily ordered EVERYONE to clean up the mess. Duo, once explaining what had happened with Quatra the one and only time he had gone Zero, everyone was eager to clean up. This included themselves, and the entire eating area in the base. Of, course, Solo was still eager to get back at Kira for that bowl of runny eggs he had tossed at him. It was payback time.

"Hey, Kira?"

"What?"

"Payback!" Solo had grabbed the sink faucet, and had pulled it out, (it was one of those that had the extra tubing.) and let loose a torrent of water on Kira.

"Oh come on! Not again!" Duo said angrily, and was immediately swamped with water. Trowa, on the sidelines smirked while Quatra, who was next to him sighed.

"I give up."

"You brats! Cut it- EEK!" Yuki began, but was forced to duck when Solo aimed at her.

---

After wrestling for the faucet for several dozen minutes, it was finally back in the possession of a VERY angry and VERY upset Quatra.

"Can't you two behave for more then five minutes?" He asked of Kira and Solo who were the soggiest of the whole group. The two looked at each other through sopping wet bangs and grinned.

"Nope."

---

"Alright, since so much time was wasted this morning, we'll have to make up double for it. First lesson, strategic warfare. Anyone falling asleep in this area, I guarantee will be doing 60 laps, non-stop." Wufei pronounced. The lesson proceeded calmly, no notes were taken, just simple talking, the five new pilots memorizing this all, and then came the hard part.

"Alright, now, I want all of you, to write down all the important information we just said, anything missed will cause you to have to study the entire thing from a textbook."

"You have 5 minutes." Trowa said calmly.

"WHAT?" Solo demanded. "No human could right it in that amount of time!"

"Precisely, you're aiming to be better then humans." Wufei said calmly.

---

"Alright, basic training. This is private property under the Peacecraft name. Here we're going to start warming you up in stealth techniques. Just think of all those hunting trips you've been on." Duo said cheerfully. "I'm your teacher in this area, since I'm the best. Heero gets kamikaze lessons."

"Duo . . ." Heero said warningly.

"Just a joke just a joke!" Duo quickly said. "Heero's actually survival. God knows he's got that down pat."

"Drowning, falling off cliffs, shooting him, explosions, Heero lives through it all." Quatra said cheerfully ticking off his fingers.

"Don't forget self-detonation." Trowa added in dully.

SMACK!!

SMACK!!

"Ow . . ." Quatra grumbled rubbing his head, Trowa was on the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Dad. . . what did we say about the violent moments?" Kira said dully. Heero grinned.

"What you said? Or what I said?"

"Dad . . ." Kira said warningly.

"Okay, okay."

"Well, now that Heero's little homicidal craze is over-" Duo began cheerfully when Heero glared at him from the corner of his eye. "Or almost over, shall we begin? You're objective, is to reach a building 45km roughly from here. What you have to go through is a forest, marshes, fields of grass, then another forest. The forest area has sensors which, if you make the slightest noise, will go off. Ready? You have 3 hours to complete this. Get moving." He said cheerfully, then he and the other 4 pilots walked away.

"But- hey! Is that all you're going to tell us?!" Wufei shrugged.

"In some missions you'll get even less information about the objective."

"WHA-????" Solo gaped. "You can't be serious!!" He snapped.

"Yes we can. You've wasted 3 minutes, you now have 2 hours and 57 minutes to finish the mission." Heero said easily and with that, all 5 pilots vanished. The kids were left there gaping.

"I don't believe this!" Yuki cried. Luna shook her head.

"Oh dear. . . this isn't good."

"So. . . now what?" Sen asked looking at Solo and Kira. Solo sighed and shook his head.

"Trust my dad to pull something like this." He said dully. Kira shrugged.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Kira said briskly. "Solo, I want you to take the east side, Yuki, you've got left. Sen will take the north side, me and Luna will take the South. Solo and Sen, your job is to cause a distraction, my guess is we'll have to find some sort of supplies from the environment around us." Kira commented observing their area. Solo gaped at him.

"Dude, where are you coming up with that stuff?!" He demanded. Kira shrugged.

"Yuki works at a circus, it's almost a given with the way her body is shaped that she's an acrobat. I remember coming across a few old blue prints I found in the hideout, and I have a vague idea which building this is. Since she's an acrobat, I'm trusting her to have the ability to get into the building easily. Sen and Solo, judging by the people you grew up around, I'm going to assume you know how get attention, and easily. Once again we'll be gathering what we can from our environment. Luna, since your father is the owner of a large computer company, it think it's safe to suffice that you're knowledgeable in computers and technology correct?" Luna nodded.

"My father said I can break an encryption in 3.7 seconds. . ." She said calmly, before blushing, then she looked at her feet. "I'm sorry, I was bragging." She mumbled. Kira smiled.

"Not really, this is good, because since we're going in through the main gate at the South, I'm going to need a computer hacker while I keep a watch out for whatever those. . . people we call parents have planned for us." He chuckled. Luna smiled.

"Alright, let's tackle this."

---

"You were right Heero, he's a natural leader." A voice commented through the speakers. Heero and Duo were in a jeep, heading towards the designated base.

"What makes you think that S?" Duo asked cheerfully.

"He's adapted to the situation perfectly, I think he's honestly going to be a good pilot."

"Well of course, he is Heero's _son_ after all." Duo said with a grin at the 01 pilot who snorted. The voice on the other side chuckled.

"Alright. I'll meet you flipside, point c."

"Roger." Duo said and let the walkie-talkie drop from his mouth area. He was silent for a moment, before looking at Heero.

"You sure you're okay with them fighting?" Heero didn't make and sign to show that he had heard his companion, but sighed.

"I think Kira will be fine."

"Think? Not know?"

"No Duo, I honestly don't know for certain."

---

Akira and Luna were skipping from tree to tree, finding the branches a much better means of transportation when they had come across three trip wires in the first 10 steps of the forest, each one nearly invisible. If it hadn't been for that falling leaf landing on the wire and getting cut into pieces, they'd have lost their ankles down. Neither one of them talked, the job was to keep optimum secrecy. Suddenly Kira stopped on his branch and signaled for Luna to get back, she stopped on her branch and jumped back one step. Luna sent him a question in sign language.

What-is-it?

Kira shook his head, and pointed. Luna glance, and saw, nearly invisible against he foliage, two soldiers. And these were the fool around guys, these were professional, hard-core killers. She gulped.

Is-it-safe?

Kira glanced at her worriedly and hand signaled her back.

No.

Luna felt worry creeping into her emotions and tried to force it down.

Why-not?

Kira hesitated, before leaning against the trunk, in an attempt to hide himself.

Our-dads-wouldn't-arrange-something-this-dangerous.

What's-so-dangerous-about-them?

Kira paused. Finally he glanced at her worriedly, fear etched into his features.

. . . They-have-real-guns.

Disclaimer: I own plot and original chars. That is all.


End file.
